Trick or Treat?
by Outside85
Summary: How do you make Beastboy stop trick or treating at the age of 19? R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

Beastboy is like a child on a coffee trip around Halloween; the other Titans know it and has accepted it during the year's they have lived together, hoping he would one day grow out of it. But now even when four of them, including Beastboy, has reached the age of 19, the green changeling was still trying to get them all, including the 20 year old Cyborg, to go trick-or-treating with him. To three of the Titans this had been it, they were not going to spend another evening feeling embarrassed for dressing up in weird costumes just so one of them could get free candy.

The first year had been entertaining, they were all still getting to know each other and they had thought it a good idea at the time. Cyborg was in on it back then, even if his 17 years were pushing the limit of it. Raven was still very reclusive and stubborn back then, so she went out and pretended to be someone else dressed up as her, in Beastboys eyes that defeated the whole point of the evening, besides candy. Robin decided to go out as Dracula, which only was a change from is regular outfit, into a tuxedo, his cape, a little white powder and some cheap plastic teeth. Starfire didn't have a clue back then what it was all about, and Beastboy's frantic explanations only served to confuse her even more. She did however understand she needed to pretend to be something or someone else; somehow she got a hold of one of Raven's cloaks from the laundry, something that made the empath very sour. It didn't help that Beastboy continued to make fun of the fact Starfire got more candy than her. Cyborg went out in a worn jacket and pants, both a few numbers too small, and a pair of bolts on his neck. He really fit into the Frankenstein monster costume. Bestboy's costume was a mess of torn clothes and randomly applied makeup, added with his green skin and at the time poor personal hygiene; the others agreed he really was a zombie. The night went well and besides from Raven going home early after finally having enough of Beastboy's teasing, everyone was happy.

When the same scenario played out next year, Raven flatly stated that she would not waste her time on it again. Beastboy to his credit tried to convince her, which resulted in him having the door slam in his face with a note saying "GET LOST!" Starfire was eager to do it all again, Cyborg and Robin were reluctant, but went along.

Next year it happened again, Beastboy and Starfire were now the only ones with any enthusiasm about the day, fortunately Mumbo decided to have his own fun that night. Afterwards Beastboy and Star went out, but came back with almost empty hands, something that disheartened them both. Robin had tried to talk some sense into the pair, they were both 18 now and were really too old to do this. A heated argument between him and Beastboy had ensured, which ended when Beastboy stated that he was well within his right to go out and trick-or-treat, Robin gave up after that.

"But dudes it's Halloween, we gotta go trick-or-treat!" The green 19 year old exclaims, receiving bored stares from the two other males whom he was addressing.

"Oh, yes we must go, it is most enjoyable tricking the treat." Starfire hovers excitedly next to the changeling. Both Robin and Cyborg rolls their eyes at the pair.

"Look, Beastboy we really are too old for this, you two included. Last year we came to the conclusion that you were within your right to go out, and now both me and Cy are using our right to not go." Robin explains, receiving a questioning look from the half immature and half misunderstanding duo.

"Raven's gotten to you hasn't she? Sucked out all the fun of the both of you." Beastboy states, ignoring the fact Raven was in the room.

"I'm devastated to be called an emotional vampire by a scatterbrained 19 year old who has to shave twice a week and who wants to go trick or treating when everyone else stopped two years before him." Raven states coldly, not looking up from the book in her hands.

"You're just mad because you didn't get enough candy the first year we went." Beastboy taunts.

"Whatever. If you really want to make an fool of yourself, go ahead, but don't try to drag the rest of us with you." She says while getting up and walking out of the room, not wanting to lose her temper.

"You just don't know how to have fun and come up with good costume!" He shouts after her. "So are you guys coming?" He asks hopefully, thinking with Raven gone they might go.

"Umm why?" Cyborg asks.

"Dude, its free candy!"

"Man, I can buy a candy store if I want." Cyborg says while walking over to the TV.

"I got work to do." Robin says as the pair turns to him, before he gets out of his seat and heads to his room. Starfire turns her attention towards Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg please come with us, it will be most enjoyable." Cyborg sighs at his alien friend as he turns off the TV.

"Star, I am too old to do this, guys my age go out and party tonight, trick-or-treating is something kids do." He says before excusing himself, he hears as he walks out:

"Guess it's just us then Star, don't worry, our costumes were always better than theirs anyways." Cyborg resists the urge to go back and yell at him, Robin's was always the best costume, Cyborg got close every year but admitted Rob was better. Beastboy's were always horribly cliché and Stars were always a mess, he remembered one year she came out dressed in a large cloth bag, pretending to be some brown alien slug. Instead of going back, Cy gets a bright idea and heads towards Robins room, getting admitted after a few heavy knocks.

Robin has been looking over a bunch of papers, only skimming them really as he has almost just gotten there as well. "What's on your mind Cy?" he asks the metal man in his room.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were interested in putting a certain green skinned nuisance into his place?" He asks while faking an innocent look, Robin looks up with a devious smile on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks.

"Well, a little green man claimed he always dressed better than us. I was thinking of proving him terribly wrong."

"Sounds devious, but it could backfire you know?" Robins asks, he was intrigued at upstaging Beastboy, but also worried that the joke would have him return the year after with renewed effort.

"I do, that's why I want you to come with me and convince a certain girl I know." Cyborg says while tilting his head in the general direction of Ravens room. Robin just smiles, if anyone was able to upstage Beastboy it was her.

"I'm with you, but we don't have any costumes." Robin admits.

"I know you still have the spare Batman suit you once used to send Scarecrow back to Gotham with. And I can quickly recalibrate one of my holo-rings into something convincing." Cyborg says with a wry smile. Robin admits to himself that he was really thinking Halloween costumes and had forgotten they could dress out as something else than creeps and ghouls.

"What are we waiting for?" Robin says enthusiastically, getting out of his chair. The duo gets out and quietly makes their way towards Ravens door.

"What?" Raven says with a flat tone in her voice when she sees the two men outside her door, her hood was up, indicating she was not in the best mood.

"Umm Rae can we have a word with you, preferably out of sight?" Robin asks, knowing it was still rare that Raven let anyone into her room, Cyborg behind him was busy keeping watch.

"Sure." She says moving out of the way, the pair almost jumps into the room before closing the door behind them. Raven raises an eye brow at the behavior. "What's this about?"

"Well you see Rae, both me and Cy are getting pretty tired of Beastboy and Star around this time of year." Robin explains.

"Welcome aboard." Raven says. "What has this to do with me?"

"No, you don't understand, me and Rob want it to stop and we figure the only way we can do that is by proving to them that they are terrible at dressing up."

"Please, you want to fight fire with fire?" She asks while rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Robin states. "We want to show them how silly they are, we all dress up in strange uniforms on a everyday basis. Pulling a large bag over your head is only charming when you're 12, not when you're 19."

"You want me to scare them?" She asks.

"If you want to, we all know you can pull out something that will." Cyborg states, making it sounds like a compliment. "Think of it this way Rae, if we can nail them this year. They may realize they are too old for this. Like Rob said, we are going to do this like professionals, while those two will do like kids." Raven seems to think for a moment, remembering how much she hated this time of year only because of Beastboy's constant nagging. Finally she realizes the perfect thing to do.

"Ok, but I will need your staff Robin. Extended if possible." She says while holding out her hand for it, Robin is a little confused but hands her the extended staff. It was a little taller than her.

"All right Rae, we expect the others to wanting us to check out their costumes before they go, we meet them in the main room. Just walk around like you're pretending nothing is wrong, or you can just do whatever." Cyborg says with a huge smile on his face. The due leaves the room, leaving Raven to find the book with the spell she needed, actually she was planning on scaring them all for this. Thinking for a moment she adds one of her pillows to the effect, this was going to scare them all senseless before they probably came swinging for her.

An hour later in the main room.

"All right spoilsports we are ready to go out, whaddaya think." Beastboy says to the two individuals in the room, one sitting at the dinner table hidden behind a newspaper. The other slumping on the couch watching TV.

Beastboy was particularly proud of his costume this year, he had basically mirrored the Dracula get up Robin used years ago, even going to far as 'borrowing' one of Robins capes for it. The only difference was that he had to use a lot more makeup to hide his green skin.

Starfire is also quite pleased with hers, even if it was not home made this year, she was dressed in a Wonder Woman costume she bought in a toyshop, meaning the outfit came with some cheap looking plastic braces, and no lasso and looked like it was few sizes too small.

"That's a nice costume Beastboy..is that one of my capes?" Robin says folding the paper over the middle, before getting up. Beastboy's jaw hits the ground; it was Batman with Robin's voice, who was complimenting him.

"Hey, yeah looks like the real deal." Cyborg says while getting out of the couch, only he didn't look like Cyborg. Instead a large man in a suit of polished armor with a stylized S on the chest and a large red cape gets up, taking a large hammer with him. It was Cyborg's voice coming from the Justice League member Steel. The two pairs stare at each other for a moment.

"Oh how joyous you will join us friends!" Starfire squeals with delight, a second later the light goes out for a second before coming back, along with a ominous thump coming from the hallway behind Beastboy and Starfire.

The thumps get closer and closer before the group hears a strange crunching sound accompanying it. Just as the sounds come so close the others think the automatic doors will open, the light shorts out and something enters the room. Beastboy can feel something standing in front of him before the light comes back on, accompanied by audible gasps from the people in the room.

The figure was taller than any of them, dressed in a black cloak that covered everything except the white cranium under the hood and the skeletal hand grasping the large bloodied scythe in its right hand. Right now it was leaning a little over Beastboy, him and Starfire could see a slight cold glow inside the otherwise empty sockets.

"Death has come for you Garfield Logan." It says in a voice as cold as the grave, grabbing the handle of its weapon raising it as if Beastboy was wheat. The changeling dressed as a vampire has the fake teeth drop out of his upper lip before dropping to the ground out cold.

Death relents before turning its gaze at Starfire. "And you, Koriand'r of Tamaran, your time has come." It repeats the process of raising its weapon. Starfire screams before plowing through the door and disappears down the hallway. The two boys standing behind Death near the dinner table are hard pressed to keep their laughter in check, with Starfire gone they burst out laughing. Death calmly turns around to look at the pair for a minute before Cyborg can speak again.

"Oh god...Rae that was so good!" He says before descending into laughter again.

"Yeah…I wish I had a camera for this." Robin says, before descending as well. Death seems to lean its head a bit, looking like something is going on that it quite doesn't grasp.

"Rae?...Ah you mean Raven." It seems to realize, making the pair look up in surprise. "I came for her first." It says while tossing a brown cloth bag with something wet inside to Robin who immediately spots something red soaking the bottom of the bag.

"You, you're not Rae?" Cyborg asks, his scanners confirming there was nothing beneath the black cloak other than the skeleton of a tall man. Death just shakes its head slowly. Robin slowly undoes the rope that keeps the bag closed, before reaching inside to retrieve the ball shaped object inside. The duo's eyes go wide as Robin pulls Raven's severed head out of the bag by her purple hair, to both the mechanical analysis and Robins trained senses, it feels, looks and smells like the real deal. They both look wide eyed at the cloaked figure; the whole thing is blown when a sudden flash blinds their eyes.

"Hey what the…" Cyborg complains but stops when he hears a laugh neither of them has heard very often, Ravens.

"You should have seen the look on your faces." She laughs, the pair looks down at what they are holding, and the object shimmers a bit revealing one of their softballs in a pillow cover. "Oh right you can in a little while." Raven says while revealing a digital camera that floats out of the shadows of her disguise. At the realization that they have been duped as well at the two others, the pair again descends into laughter.

After they all calm down, they carry the still unconscious Beastboy into his room, leaving the head imitation next to him with a camera in the corner of the room. When he woke up next morning and found it, he jumped up, slamming his head into the top bunk. He was cheered at by the four standing outside watching on the small screen in Cyborg's other arm.

The boys sent Raven out to find Starfire, she found her hiding under her bed, hiccupping with fear, that Raven was still using the longer cloak made Star and the bed jump when Raven bent down to look under it.

After the events that night and reviewing it all on both Cyborg's video memory and Raven's photo, the Beastboy and Starfire finally saw how silly they looked compared to the others.

**Notes:** Just a little something I thought was funny.


End file.
